


Spear of Bishamonten

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Nazrin and Shou go looking to Shou's spear. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Mononobe no Futo/Toyosatomimi no Miko, Nazrin & Toramaru Shou, Soga no Tojiko/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Nazrin, I can’t find my spear!” Shou shouted as she ran toward Nazrin’s room. When she opened the door, she saw Nazrin playing a game with Minamitsu. Minamitsu lifted her head up to greet Shou, but Nazrin remained with her back to the door.

“C10,” Nazrin said. “Are you sure you don’t mean the pagoda?”

“Yeah, I have it right here,” Shou replied, patting herself. Each pat become harder and more frantic until she scurried out into the temple hallway.

“Hit,” Minamitsu said. She and Nazrin placed a red peg on their boards. “H7.”

“Here it is!” Shou shouted, triumphantly showing her pagoda to the two girls.

“Miss,” Nazrin replied. Minamitsu placed a white peg on her board. “B10. Why do you want to find the spear again? You only use it for walking.”

“Bishamonten gave me that spear! Just because the Jeweled Pagoda is more useful doesn’t mean the spear is less important.”

“Hit. D5.”

“Miss.”

Shou sighed. “Nazrin, if you don’t want to help me, I understand. I ask you to help me a lot.”

“A10,” Nazrin said.

“Hit. You sunk my battleship!” Minamitsu lay down on the floor. “Ah, another loss.”

Nazrin only nodded, the joy of her victory dampened by the start of yet another search. “Fine, I’ll help you find your spear. Where was the last place you remember seeing it?”

“Oh, thank you Nazrin! Let me think… last night I was with Hijiri at a noodle stand. We were eating dinner when that hermit Miko came by with her followers. As they walked by, a plate hit Hijiri’s head. Then, Miko came back with noodles in her hair, yelling that we did it. We argued, got into a massive fight, and then I remember I woke up in Hijiri’s room this morning. She told me I got hit and she fled the fight to bring me back to the temple. As I cleaned myself, I noticed my spear was missing. That’s when I ran to you.”

Nazrin thought about what Shou said. “Let’s start with the noodle stand and work from there.” As the three left Nazrin’s room, Nazrin winked at Minamitsu. “Don’t worry Captain, we’ll have another rematch soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

The jiang shi crashed through the mausoleum doors. Nazrin and Shou entered, dowsing rods and pagoda in hand. Miko, Tojiko, and Futo ran out of a bedroom to meet the intruders. Seiga came out of an adjacent room to the fallen jiang shi. “Oh Yoshika! My poor baby!” she cried.

“Hey, how did you two get in here?!” Miko demanded of the two unwelcome visitors.

“Hijiri showed us,” Nazrin answered.

“We’re here to get back my spear!” Shou added. “The noodle stand owner said she didn’t see a spear after our fight, which means you must have stolen it!”

“I knew working with that nun would backfire,” Miko muttered. She stared at Shou. “I would never take that useless spear. If I did take something from you, it’d be that Jeweled Pagoda.” Miko smirked. “Speaking of which…” As she reached for her sword, the pagoda shot a laser beam at Miko’s face, knocking her unconscious. Everyone stood still for a moment, shocked at what happened.

“I swear, it was an accident!” Shou exclaimed. The Taoists did not believe her and got ready for a fight. Knowing they were outnumbered, Nazrin looked around for an escape. Yoshika and Seiga blocked the main entrance. Peering into the other rooms, Nazrin saw something shiny in the room Seiga had come out of. Nazrin ran into the room and the others followed her.

“Hah! Thou art cornered pests. Give us thy pagoda and we may allow thy release,” Futo offered.

Nazrin ignored her, picking up a video camera and showing it to everyone. “Hey, don’t break that! Do you know how hard it is to steal from kappa?!” Seiga shouted.

“Don’t worry, I know how these things work,” Nazrin replied. “I found one of these in Muenzuka. They can tell you a lot.” She played back the recording taken a few minutes ago.

Crown Prince, you must be stressed after what happened yesterday.

Fear not! We shall help you recover.

The sounds of smooches and moans followed afterwards. Tojiko glared at Seiga. “You recorded us?!”

Seiga scoffed. “All I got was a bunch of kissing. What are you so angry about?” Tojiko punched her face with a fistful of lightning, knocking her onto the floor. Tojiko and Futo proceeded to pelt Seiga with thunderbolts and plates while Yoshika tried to block their shots.

Nazrin and Shou nodded to each other and used the distraction to escape the mausoleum. Once outside, they could hear Seiga shout behind them, “You fools, they have the camera! Get them!” The two flew towards the exit out of Senkai with the Taoists chasing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Nazrin and Shou lain on the floor of Nazrin’s room, catching their breath. Outside, the temple inhabitants were fighting off their Taoist pursuers. “Sorry, Nazrin. Guess we’re back at the beginning.”

“Not exactly,” Nazrin said. She tapped the video camera. “Maybe there’s something on here.” She looked through the saved videos and found one recorded last night.

The video begins with Miko walking with Tojiko and Futo on a trail. It was clear Seiga was recording this while hiding between some trees. The three Taoists talked about their day to each other. Soon the three arrived at the noodle stand where Byakuren and Shou were eating their dinner. The spear leaned on the table next to Shou. The two groups glanced at each other before continuing what they were doing. Then the video jumped to a plate hitting Shou’s head and noodles falling on Miko’s hair. “Must have broken something when I dropped it earlier,” Seiga muttered.

Nazrin paused the video. “I don’t think there’s something wrong with the camera. I think someone stopped time.”

“Time-stopping? I’ve heard of a maid with those powers. She works at the Scarlet Devil Mansion near the Misty Lake.” Shou looked at the paused video. “Hey, my spear is gone!”

“Maybe the maid took it.”

Shou scratched her head. “But what would they want with my spear?”

“Only one way to find out.” Nazrin listened to the silence around her. “Sounds like the fighting’s over. Let’s go to the mansion!”

Nazrin hid the camera in her room. Then the two left the temple interior. As they approached the temple gate, they saw Minamitsu keeping guard. “Hey Captain, where’s Ichirin?” Nazrin asked.

“She got hurt in the fighting,” Minamitsu replied. “Kyouko and Nue too. Hijiri and Unzan are bringing them to Eientei. I can’t remember the last time they fought this hard, especially without their leader. What’d you two do?”

Shou scratched her head. “Well, I accidently shot their leader in the face and we stole their video camera when we made our escape.”

Minamitsu laughed. “Sounds like you two had fun. Speaking of which, I’m ready for our rematch whenever you are Nazrin.”

“We found a clue on the camera and we’re going to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to find out more,” Nazrin replied. “But we’ll have our game tonight.”

“Sounds great! See you then,” Minamitsu responded. As Shou and Nazrin left the temple, they waved her goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon by the time the two arrived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion’s gate. “Hey, could we talk to the time-stopping maid?” Shou asked the gatekeeper. “We’re wondering if she knows anything about my spear.”

“Oh, you mean Sakuya?” The gatekeeper turned to the mansion and yelled, “Sakuya, some people want to talk to you about a spear!”

Nazrin noticed the bandages on the gatekeeper’s left arm. “How did you injure yourself?”

The gatekeeper looked at her arm. “Um… training injury.”

A maid suddenly appeared next to the gatekeeper. “You called for me, Meiling?”

“Oh, hello Sakuya. It’s these two.”

Sakuya looked at the two youkai. Then Nazrin and Shou coughed as they felt something go down their throats. “Hey, what did you do?!” Nazrin shouted.

“I gave you sleeping pills. They should take effect shortly,” Sakuya replied.

“You… you…” Nazrin stammered, before falling to the ground. Shou soon fell on top of her.

Shou was the first to wake up. It was early in the night. Looking around, she saw her spear implanted in the ground. She was tied up with her back next to Nazrin’s. The rope used to tie them together trailed up a nearby tree, over a branch, and back down to the ground. Shou felt a sense of dread.

“It’s crude, but from what I read, it should work,” said a little vampire. She leaned over Shou and Nazrin. By her side were Sakuya and Meiling.

“Who are you?” Shou asked.

The vampire smiled before answering. “I’m Remilia Scarlet, the owner of this mansion.” At this time, Nazrin woke up. “It’s time. Lift them up Meiling.” The gatekeeper grabbed the loose end of the rope.

“Wait!” Shou shouted. “Won’t you at least tell why you’re doing this?”

“Yeah! And how you did it too!” Nazrin added.

“Well, I suppose I should gloat about my plan like a proper villain.” Remilia began to pace around the tree. “It all began when I decided to read about my ancestor, Count Dracula. I learned that besides sucking blood, he also liked to impale people on spears. As a descendent of Dracula, I decided to do the same. Unfortunately, due to the Vampire Contract, I’m not allowed to impale Gensokyo’s humans. However, it doesn’t say I can’t impale other youkai.

“So, my first task was to find a spear that could pierce a youkai. From what I read, only divine weapons can physically hurt youkai. That’s when I learned about you, Shou. As an avatar of Bishamonten, I figured that the spear you wield was divine. I asked Sakuya to steal it so that we could test my theory.

“According to her, she stalked you for hours. She caused a fight between you and the Taoists as a distraction while she stole your spear. Meiling bravely tested the spear on herself and indeed, it can cut a youkai. I told Sakuya to get those sleeping pills while I designed a way to impale someone with this spear. We were going to try this on a more powerful youkai, but you two came along. I can’t let you ruin my plans, so I guess you’re my victims.”

When Remilia finished, she saw that Nazrin and Shou were looking at the night sky. “Hey, were you listening?!”

“Honestly, no,” Nazrin answered. “We were trying to buy time.”

Remilia started to cry. “Impale them already!” she shouted to Meiling. As Meiling pulled the rope down, Nazrin and Shou went up and up.

“Nazrin, I’m sorry for all the times I’ve bothered you because I lost something. You’re a great servant and a great friend,” Shou said.

“Thank you, Shou. Despite your flaws, I wouldn’t want any other master,” Nazrin replied.

When the two reached the tip of the spear, they saw an anchor hit the spear, knocking it to the ground. They suddenly fell, with Nazrin landing on Shou. Nazrin could see Minamitsu fighting Meiling and Remilia in the sky. “Now’s our chance to escape!” she exclaimed.

Shou rolled them to their sides and saw Miko fly down towards them. Her sword was drawn. “Wait, it was an accident earlier, I swear!”

With one swing, Miko cut the ropes binding Shou and Nazrin. “I wouldn’t believe you if I didn’t see it for myself.” She pointed at an unconscious Sakuya next to the Jeweled Pagoda. “Get your things and let’s go.”

“Wait, why are you helping us?” Nazrin asked.

“I need that camera back. I hope this gesture of goodwill will convince you to do so.” Miko looked at the fairy maids who were coming out of the mansion. “Your friend and I will hold them off while you two escape.” Nazrin nodded in agreement. Miko flew away while Shou grabbed her spear and Nazrin got the Jeweled Pagoda. Then the two made their escape with Minamitsu and Miko following after them.


	5. Chapter 5

“E6.”

“Hit. That’s my last ship. You win, Captain.”

Minamitsu smiled. “Ah, sweet victory. How about another game? Let’s see if I can even our score.” She looked up to see Shou enter the room. “Good morning, Shou.”

“Good morning,” Shou replied. “You two are up early.”

“Yeah, I waited for hours for you two to return,” Minamitsu said. “Then Miko came by for that camera and we decided to look for you.”

As Minamitsu and Nazrin reset their game, Byakuren stepped inside. “Nazrin, Shou, you won’t have to worry about Remilia anymore. I convinced her to stop with her silly plan.” Before Shou could ask how she did it, Byakuren added, “Captain, I brought back your anchor like you asked. Unfortunately, it took some damage along the way. I’ll pay for the repairs.” With that Byakuren left.

“It’s good to know everything’s back to normal,” Shou said. “By the way Nazrin, do you still have the Jeweled Pagoda?”

Nazrin gave a puzzled look. “I thought I put it in your room last night.”

“It’s not in there.” Shou tapped her fingers.

Nazrin sighed. “Sorry, Captain. We’ll play another time.” She grabbed her dowsing rods. “Alright, Shou. Let’s go find it.”


End file.
